


Dream on dreamer

by Terfle



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Fiyero confronts Elphaba about her lack of emotional affection





	Dream on dreamer

He stood outside Elphaba’s ramshackle place, hand raised to knock softly at the battered wooden door. A child ran past and tripped over. She went flying and immediately Fiyero went to help her up with a smile. Brushed her off and off she ran, squealing with delight at this polite stranger.

Fiyero stepped back to the door and knocked. He looked up and saw her sharp green face looking down. He waved cheerfully and she disappeared, coming down to open the door. The stairs were narrow and shadowed; he followed her all the way up to her front door and into the dingy room.

‘So what new plot have you organised today?’ he asked, navigating gingerly around the mangy cat curled up next to the table. ‘Civil rights for goats? Organising a council of mice? A mass break out from the zoo?’

Elphaba frowned at him as she motioned for him to sit. ‘You do realise that you will be ejected from here if you continue pointless quips like that?’

He sat.

‘Lighten up. I was just catching up with the times. Lady Rebel is busy I see.’ Her reply was to throw a moth eaten blanket over his head. He clawed his way out and grinned up at her, one eye and part of his face hidden by a fold of dusty blue.

‘Stop grinning at me. I’m too occupied to listen to your twitter. I don’t know why I let you back in.’

‘Because you have a soft spot for me?’ She couldn’t help but notice a tinge of curiosity in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

‘Yes I have a soft spot for apparently shallow and self-absorbed...’ he cut her off in apparent offence. ‘Excuse me, there's no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and DEEPLY shallow.’ She mockingly ruffled his hair. ‘You know that, right?’

‘If I didn’t know you better, I’m pretty sure you would believe that.’ She got up to get a jug of juice. He followed her to the counter and caught her arms, spun her around gently. ‘I get the feeling you never take me seriously, Elphie.’

She freed her hand and touched him gently on the cheek. ‘I take you all too seriously. I don’t think you take me seriously. Stop with the silly pretence, you’re not at Shiz anymore.’

He attempted indignation and when that didn’t work, took the hand that had touched his face and kissed it lightly. ‘I’m not pretending anything.’

‘You aren’t so shallow and self-absorbed...’

‘Like I said-‘

‘Oh Fiyero, I saw you tend to the child out there. There is more to you and you know it. Not everything is a joke.’

He drew her to him, still holding her hand, her slim fingers wrapped coolly around his.

‘You don’t like children much, do you?’

‘I can’t say I like the thought of having them around. Stop changing the subject. The topic is _you_ , one which you are well versed in. I’ve never known you to be so shy about yourself...’

‘What do you mean? He asked mischievously, stroking her little finger with his. A shiver ran through her but she didn’t object when he brought his hand to her face. He stroked her cheek tenderly and she pressed herself against his fingers like a kitten, her eyes closed, lashes fluttering slightly like a trapped butterfly. He wound a strand of her hair and stroked his hands down to her shoulder.

‘Well I know what I want, even if I don’t know what I am.’

 

 


End file.
